


jate'kara

by BeanBean8



Series: Bean Tries Codywan Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Cody is still a Clone, But he is done with life, Canon is Fives and I am Fox's Blaster, Clone Obi-Wan!, Clones are Peacekeepers and Jedi are the Army, Codywan Week, First Meetings, Fox is barely in this, Huddling For Warmth, Look this AU makes no sense but eh, M/M, Not beta read we die like clones, Pining, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBean8/pseuds/BeanBean8
Summary: Codywan Week 2020 Day 3Role-Swap/ReversalJate'kara'luck, destiny - lit good stars, a course to steer by'Cody doesn't want a Jedi to fight alongside him, he is a capable enough fighter. But the war leaves him little choice, and perhaps he can grow to like his Commander, Obi-Wan.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bean Tries Codywan Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852036
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108
Collections: Codywan Week





	jate'kara

**Author's Note:**

> More stuff! I had this one planned earlier on, unlike literally everything else I have written for this so far. Enjoy?

"I don't need any _jetii_. I'm perfectly capable of fighting a battle myself, I don't need some magic 13 year old to back me up." Cody frowned, crossing his arms.

"We're not disputing that. But the Jedi army was created for a reason. You can't take on the whole droid army by yourself, _di'kut_." Fox sounded exhausted, he probably was. And it probably was not the first time he had experienced this conversation.

"We don't even know where these clones come from! And now I'm being expected to put my life in the hands of one." The second Cody said it, he noticed Fox die a little more on the inside. He was definitely not the only one to have complained about this.

Cody was a clone, one of many who guarded the galaxy and kept the peace. For hundreds of years, the clones had been the peacekeepers and negotiators, cloned from the finest bounty hunter of the Old Republic and trained as warriors. Only now there was apparently an army of clones, cloned from the entire of the long gone Jedi Order. And apparently they had to use this army to fight in the first war the Republic had seen in generations.

"Look Cody, just go meet the Jedi you've been assigned, get to know them, and do it fast. You have droids to destroy, I have about fifty other _vode_ to have this exact conversation with." And with that, Fox walked off, a large thermos of caff in hand.

Cody groaned and rubbed his face, before brushing his hair from his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he set off through the temple to find his new Jedi.

He wasn't sure what he had expected when he first saw the Jedi. Apparently, they had cloned as many of the Jedi as they could have, so logically Cody shouldn't have been so surprised to see that they all looked different. Perhaps it was because all his brothers looked the same.

* * *

And in front of the squad was who was to be Cody's commander. He was taller than Cody, pale skin dotted with freckles, auburn hair that almost reached his shoulders. White armour plates covered plain brown robes, the only thing identical between each of the Jedi.

The Jedi raised his hand to salute him, standing to attention.

"General Cody Sir."

Cody smiled gently at him, taking a closer look at the Jedi. His eyes seemed so full of wonder, as if the stars were right in front of him. The freckles were spread over his rosy cheeks, creeping up over his nose.

"You're my Commander, I presume. What should I call you?" It was important to keep this conversation short. Cody had things to do, things that didn't involve looking at the Jedi who _he didn't kriffing expect to look so gorgeous._

"J-2224 Sir. Or Obi-Wan, if you prefer."

"Its good to meet you Obi-Wan. I hope we can get to know each other well."

* * *

"So when's the Negotiator picking us up?"

"Extraction is in one cycle Sir." Obi-Wan replied, poking at the flickering campfire in front of them.

It was supposed to have been a scouting mission, but now Cody and Obi-Wan were stranded on the planet they had been sent to search. The two had found a cave to provide shelter for the night, and just enough sticks to create a fire to keep them warm.

"It's getting colder Sir, I recommend I go searching for some more wood for the fire, it's starting to die out." Obi-Wan mumbled, burying his face in his knees.

"No, Obi-Wan. It's dark and we don't know the local wildlife." Cody shook his head, letting out a suppressed yawn.

"We won't get any sleep at this sort of temperature." Came the quiet reply.

Cody frowned and shuffled a little closer to his Commander. Quietly, he wrapped his arms around the Jedi and took a deep breath.

"The vode cuddle together for warmth when we're cold." He mumbled, feeling the Commander relax a little in his arms. His cheeks were probably red, but luckily no one would be able to tell in the low light.

"I hardly want to be inappropriate Sir." Obi-Wan replied quietly, smiling a little.

"I don't mind Obi-Wan. It's good to be close sometimes."

The Jedi froze for a moment, but then melted a little more into the embrace. Cody couldn't tell if he could ever be with Obi-Wan. But he loved his Commander, even if he wasn't sure he could say it out loud. 

Not until the war ended anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> jetii - jedi  
> di'kut - idiot, useless individual, waste of space (lit. someone who forgets to put their pants on)  
> vode - brothers
> 
> Ok so this AU makes no sense so far, but if the mood strikes me I may write more for it. Basically the Clones are all still cloned, but they act as the protectors and negotiators of the galaxy, and have been doing so since the Jedi were presumably all killed off or something in the Old Republic Era. Somehow the Kamiinoans managed to keep the DNA of a lot of these jedi and cloned them for the war. Because I've decided the Force works like that now.


End file.
